Trouble Shoot
by neko no hoshi
Summary: X-over YYHxTT Set after "things change". After a disastrous fight, Raven disappears and relocates in a variety of cities. Ten years, later, the Titans are called upon to save the day, but will things get better? just become worse? Raven/Hiei,Robin/Starfir


Trouble Shoot is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans crossover fanfiction. After a disastrous fight, Raven relocates in a variety of cities, changing her identity to make sure that the Titans could never find her, wanting to forever be invisible and forget the past. In that time, she meets and befriends a variety of people, including some of the extended Titans. Finally, she settles in Japan, after becoming weary of the traveling and running. She becomes the mate of Hiei while settling into a normal (or as normal as she can become) life with a husband, children, and school. Ten years later, a crisis strikes Raven's home and, though against the wishes of Raven, the Reikai team has no choice but to rely on the Titans for help.

I'm starting it as a current situation, but the flashbacks will fill in the "WTF?!" gaps. I promise.

Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please give me some pity,....lol!

********************************************************************************

The room was torn and shattered, charred beyond repair. The foul stench of sick filled the air and added to the horrid gloom. Trailing up the stairs, nail charred wood skittered into view and echoed of the horror. A door hung off of its hinges, beckoning to the darkness to save in from its pain before it toppled to the ground, splintered in agony.

The room was a nightmare. Headless dolls, broken china, and tattered clothes were littered everywhere. Blood and filth littered the walls, telling the story of a struggle that seemed to have no end in sight. Silent screams still sounded from the torn blankets, raped of their once warm embrace and replaced by loathsome fear and malice as they hung helplessly against the floor. Pictures on the wall seemed alive in fury, rage glittering from their blood stained panes and smeared onto the peaceful splendor.

In the midst of the room, a child in a tattered straight jacket sat a top of two bodies cradling a simple straw doll. Eyes wide open, seeing everything and yet nothing, her blank silver eyes stared on. A soft smile settled across her chapped and cracked lips as she carelessly tossed her head from side to side, laughing sadly. The little girl shifted on the two corpses and dug her foot into the mouth of the female as she recrossed her scarred and bandaged legs. She pressed her small fingers into the male's bloodied hair and tugged at the onyx colored hair until a handful sprung free. Sporadically, she tied the hair into knots and pressed the hair into the doll's skull, grunting in frustration as the straw tinged dark red from her fingers. Pressing the doll closer to her chest, she grimaced as she felt the cold evil metal of the knife knick her skin. She bit her lip.

Hard.

Blood began to slither onto her white jacket, trickling down onto her little straw doll, tainting it once more in crimson loathing. She held her hands above her small tawny locks and gazed into the ceiling, rocking harder and mumbling childish nonsense. She felt the bile rise in the back of her neck and swallowed hard, not wanting to lose what was left of her stomach. Blood coated her lip in a fresh sheen as she coughed horribly.

She felt ever so dizzy.

Laying down, she curled in between the two corpses, tangling her finger in the woman's chestnut locks and kissed her silently on the forehead. She turned to the man in disgust, running the tip of the blood crusted blade over his groin and hissed. She didn't have much time left. Giving the demonic weapon all of her naive strength, she dug the blade deep into his abdomen, ripping it down to his groin. She ignored the warm blood that showered her and did her best to not care that his bowels had collapsed onto her bare feet. She gave a deep cough and wheezed heavily. Her lids became so heavy to her...ever so heavy. She curled once more to the woman, placing her small doll betwixt them both and breathed out one simple word:

"...Mommy,..."

Humming an unrecognizable tune, she rocked feebly side to side, brushing the crimson marks off of the doll's face; she was at peace. She could no longer fight off the strains of fatigue and rested her small head on her mother's bosom and placed her dirtied thumb into her mouth as she had done so many time before. She closed her teary little eyes,...a prayer for the man's soul to burn along side her for the rest of eternity as her mother's soul rested in the heaven's above,....her little head fell forward onto her mother's chest as she fought to breath just a little longer.

She pulled her doll closer and wrapped her mother's arm around her waist, wishing the bitter cold flesh still had the warmth that she remembered just moments ago. Her little eyes widened. Her heart could go no longer. Her eyes closed once more on this world and became still; she breathed her last little sigh,....

Then silence.

Her amethyst eyes flew open as she twisted to her side; a hand caressed her brow in confusion as she reflected the bizarre dream. None of the events made since to her, but she tried to find the sense in it.

"I'm officially losing my mind," she sighed, rummaging her hands thru her hair and lazily down her face. "Get a grip, Rach. It's just a weird dream is all...." That being decided, her alabaster feet found the floor and hoisted herself up, groaning as she pulled away from the warmth of her lover and bed. Her petite hands massaged her temples as two calloused hands weaved her waist lengthened hair into a managable braid. As she had expected, he was already awake. His midnight hair tangled about his fingers as he balanced his chin atop of his pillow with a quizzical stare.

"Well, that one was definitely different, Ray. Was that a vision or just a figment of your imagination?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure myself." Her pink sweatshirt rippled away from her body as she stepped toward the closet, sock and panty clad. "Whenever I have dreams like that, I'm never sure until they reveal themselves." She massaged the back of her neck and brushed her braid towards her back instinctively; her hand grasped a couple of clothes and her toiletry basket when an onyx tendril closed the closet door tightly behind her. "I'm guessing that it's nothing this time."

He flipped on his back with a dry chuckle, closing his eyes and plopping his arm onto his forehead. "See, that's what you said about Aisha and Kenji getting in trouble two weeks ago, and, like now, " a soft smirk graced his thin bladed lips, "you blew it off as nothing. It took all of my efforts to keep those two from blowing their cover." His body bounced lightly from Rachel slouching onto his abdomen and holding his hand tightly."I almost let them go,...." He scoffed a bit and swiftly tapped her nose,"...almost, love."

"I'm still recovering from our children deciding to bury that horrid boy waist deep in a sand box that, by all accounts, should have only reached his ankles, Hiei. They have your temper, you know?"

"And your fury, I might add, Ray." His hands encircled her waist, forcing her to lay flush against his body. "Now to more pressing matters, are you sure that you're okay with them staying here?"

Her eyes flashed scarlet momentarily before a faint growl stuck to the back of her throat. "As if that little brat is giving us a choice. I knew that he was insane, but not incompetent. I don't want them here, but they honestly don't have anywhere else to stay,....besides," she rolled off of him and glided to the bathroom door, fingering the clasp of her braid," I am the only person here that they can really trust, even if I don't want them here." She tucked the fugative bangs behind her ears as she softly kneed the door open. The faint thundering alerted her of her lover's presence.

"That didn't really-"

"Answer your question, I know," her hands gripped the elastic of her underwear and pushed down, kicking her socks off immediately afterwards,"but I really don't care at this point. Just as long as it is just for the case, then I have no complaints." Two tendrils wrapped themselves around the silver handles, disappearing as soon as her foot stepped into the gentle spray of water.

And that's as far as this chapter is going to go for now. I know, not all that wonderful and might not sound all that convincing, but trust me, I do know what I am doing here. I do need help with the concept of the plot, so if you would please help, then I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
